


Exploding Cement Truck

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Dear MythBusters [1]
Category: MythBusters RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Letters, Random!Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs help investigating a missing cement truck and construction worker.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploding Cement Truck

Dear MythBusters,

First, I must clarify that I used the term 'dear' only because John assures me it is customary, not out of any true sentiment.

Second, 'Myth Busters' is an inaccurate name as many myths have been judged either 'confirmed' or 'plausible', rather than ‘busted’. A more accurate name would be 'Myth Investigators'.

Now to my point. I am investigating the disappearance of both a cement truck and a construction worker. I have developed a working theory, however my boyfriend, my brother and his husband have joined in an unholy alliance which seems to have no purpose but to prevent my acquisition of high power explosives.

Ridiculous.

My working hypothesis is that the construction worker attempted to remove dried cement from the interior of the missing truck using the aforementioned explosives. The worker undoubtedly used far more than was strictly necessary, causing an explosion of such force that no remains could be located, either mechanical or biological.

If you should choose to investigate this 'myth', your show will provide invaluable information. Should you fail to do so, it shall remain an exercise in pointless sensationalism and promptly deleted from my Mind Palace.

Sincerely, 

Sherlock Holmes 

P.S. I used the term 'sincerely' only because John assures me that it, too, is customary.

**Author's Note:**

> The MythBusters: [Exploding Cement Truck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIPprUxFap8#action=share)
> 
> Please let me know if the above link is broken and I'll update it.


End file.
